ReverseRebirth
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [Oneshot, KH2. Auish.] What happens when you take five people, one being a girl, and swap their clothes? ....Mass chaos and insanity, that's what! [Humor, Hints of Shounenai]


**Title:** Reverse/Rebirth  
**Catagory:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Genre(s):** AU-ish, Humor, MAYBE Shounen-ai.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Stupid plotbunnies keep stalking me and this one made extra attempts to stalk me. So I gave in. -- Pure Humor, and the title is taken from KH:CoM. XD  
----------

"Who's bright idea was this again?" Groaned a voice.

A few chouruses at the same time echoed in return: "Sora's."

An indignant squawk came.

"Guys, just come out." A lighter voice said. A girl wearing a simple white dress, with short blond hair had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot, which was covered in a simple white sandal with no designs on it.

She had blindfolded 5 figures and led them into the five changing stalls and they had to swap outfits.

A sigh came from one of the dressing rooms and a groan from another.

"Do we have to?" A voice asked.

"Suck it up, Roxas." A sarcastic voice answered, "If I have to, then you do too."

"Well, let's get this over with. The sooner, the better." Another voice spoke.

"You're right, Riku. Let's do this," A feminine voice agreed.

"Okay! On the count of three!" A cheery voice chirped.

The blond girl sighed. "One," She counted.

She heard shuffling. "Two,"

She heard their hands rest on the door and saw the knobs turn, "Three."

The doors swung open and the five figures walked out.

Sora strutted out, wearing Axel's black outfit, grinning like he had just won a million bucks.

Roxas stepped out, looking mighty embarassed, sporting Riku's outfit.

Kairi pranced merrily out, donning Roxas' clothes. She was smiling happily.

Axel shuffled out hesitantly, adorned in Kairi's clothing, he crossed his arms and jutting his hip out in a way too feminine fashion to hide his wounded pride.

Riku strided out wearing Sora's mostly-black jumpsuit, his face showing annoyance and boredom.

The blond stared at them all with wide-eyes.

Sora looked over at her, still grinning. "Well Namine, how do we look." Then, they all turned to look at one another.

At once, Kairi broke out laughing madly, and before long, she was doubled over, holding her stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Can't. Breathe," She wheezed. Riku's brow had rose and his mouth scrunched up as he struggled not to laugh, but a snort came out anyway. Axel humphed, and crossed his arms more and closed his eyes and stuck his nose high into the air. Wounded pride or not, he still had his ego. "Laugh all you want, you know I look good!" He boasted.

At this, Roxas' forehead immediately met the palm of his covered left hand as he groaned loudly. "How did I get dragged into this...?" He questioned quietly as he shifted uncomfortably, not liking the feeling of Riku's pants hanging so low off of his hips and exposure of his stomach. Sora was admiring himself in the mirror, before checking out the material of the coat. "Ooh, comfy!" He cooed happily.

Namine wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream in horror.

Axel then shashayed over to Roxas, putting a very large sway to his nearly nonexistent hips and put his arm around the blond boy's shoulders. "Aw come on, buddy, lighten up! You gotta admit, I pull this off rather well," He joked. Roxas' face heated up as he looked over at the other with horror. "Axel!" He groaned with disbelief. Kairi recovered enough so that she was merely giggling before she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Erg," She said quietly as she turned sideways, then to the other side, then turned to her back, and then back to the front. "Roxas, I hate you tell you this, but your clothes do absolutely nothing for my figure, and your shirt is a bit tight. These pants do nothing to slim my thighs, I look bulky!"

Riku rolled his eyes as he looked himself over. "Well, Sora. I hate to say it," He said. The brunette stopped admiring himself and looked over at the other. "What?" The light-haired teen smirked. "I pull this look off better than you do, even. This ultimately proves I look good in anything."

The redhead's head picked up and his brow arched, green eyes glinting. "Anything?" He questioned. Riku nodded. "Anything," He confirmed. Axel grinned widely. "Great then, switch me clothes! This dress does nothing to show my masculinity." He said.

Riku looked over at him, smirking as he crossed his arms. "What masculinity?" He asked, looking over at Roxas and taking in the sight of him in his clothes. The blond's face heated up again and he tried to shy away behind Axel.

The redhead growled a little. "Shut up," He muttered to the other and turned to look over at Sora. "Hey, squirt, look sharp." He said. Sora turned towards him and grinned even brighter, if possible before he squaered his shoulders back and stood up straight and strided to stand infront of the other before cocking his hip out and looked up at him resting his elbow on his palm.

"Look who's talking. I'm not the one wearing pink." The brunette leaned forward a little at the other's indignant look and tapped his index finger to his temple. "Got it memorized?"

Axel sputtered flusteredly, "That's MY line!" He cried.

Roxas tried to stop the laugh, he really did, but Axel, and the look he had on his face, mixed with the fact he was trying not to pout did it in and he started laughing. Kairi was giggling again, and Riku rolled his eyes.

Kairi looked over at Roxas. "Yo, Roxas." The blond looked over at her, still smiling widely from the laughter, as Axel crossed his arms indignantly and humphed again, trying to mend both his ego and pride. "...Riku's bling-belt looks good on you."

Riku's jaw dropped. "Bling-belt?" He questioned indignantly. Kairi grinned and nodded. "Yep, bling-belt." This time, she brought her hand up and tapped her temple. "Got it memorized?"

Axel squawked and began flailing his arms. "STOP STEALING MY LINE!" This of course, made Kairi's dress hike up a bit higher on Axel's already long legs and Sora wolf-whistled. "Show some leg there, dude!"

This caused Axel to turn red, almost as red as his hair as he dropped his arms down and pulled the dresses skirt down as far as he could, utterly mortified. Riku snorted again, trying not to laugh. Roxas turned red as he moved away from the rest and more towards Namine so he was in between her and Riku. Namine looked amused.

Riku then directed his attention to the blond. "You almost pull my look off. But your attitude is polar opposite of the style." Roxas shrugged a little. "So? I don't feel particularly comfortable in it, either. It's too...revealing." A silver brow arched. "Revealing? Are you implying something?" He asked. Roxas shook his head frantically, face heating up. "No! It's just...I don't like showing off so much skin... All you see in my outfit is a bit of my arms and my neck and face. This..." He turned a little, holding his arms out to show the other. "As you can see, is very contrasting."

Riku chuckled a little. "I knew what you meant, I was just teasing." Sora strutted past them, "Well, come on guys. We have to finish shopping." Everyone looked over at him. "What? The deal was that we'd swap clothes then finish shopping. We never agreed on switching back." He said with a devious grin.

Immediately a heavy silence followed.

Then...

"SORA!" Axel and Kairi yelled. The two took after a widely grinning Sora as he ran out of the changing area and out towards the door of the store, leaving Namine and Riku to watch with amusement as Roxas facepalmed again.

"Remind me never to go out ever again."

**Owari.**  
-----------

Inspired byKuko-chan on DeviantArt. And her pic "Clothes Switch".Fear it. XDDDD Poor Axel got the short end of the stick, methinks. ...In more ways than one ;; XD


End file.
